


Only Us

by thatonenemo



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Treebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonenemo/pseuds/thatonenemo
Summary: Characters attend Westerburg High.Main POV's are Connor and Evan





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out the playlist below:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5MJRINZcp4YEqYOJPSFHo3

Evan's POV:  
It's the first day back from spring break and the beginning of the second semester. You see I'm not exactly a conventional person. I have a petite group of friends I hang out with even though we are all different. There are Michael and Jeremy the retro gamers, Veronica and JD the "power couple" and then there's Connor and I, the poetry fanatics. JD gave our group a name during our freshman year. We didn't know each other very well at the time. JD kept saying "Mini Minimalist" and we all would look at him and just be like "Is that our group name?" and he'd just simply nod his head. Oh look here they come, the Mini Minimalist.


	2. Chapter 1

Connor's POV:  
"There he is!" I see a little Evan Hansen standing at his locker. Before anyone else began to bombard him with questions, I run up to Evan and whispered "I missed you" and gave him a hug. Everyone came up to Evan and me but when I backed away, I heard the gasps coming from the group. Everyone but me was surprised that Evan was wearing a cast. I had to consider the fact that we spent the whole break together. JD was the first one to say anything but then the questions came flying.  
"What did you do?"  
"How'd this happen?"  
"You good?"  
While everyone attacked with him questions I put my earbuds in and walked away. I began playing the playlist I made when Evan and I were hanging out. I was halfway through the first song when my phone buzzed...Evan.  
E: Hey, you okay Connor? You walked away and didn't say anything.  
It takes me a few minutes to decide what to say.  
C: I'm fine Ev, I just have a lot on my mind.  
C: Ev, I have a question...  
The first bell rings and I head to the first period "The Art of Music".


	3. Chapter 2

JD's POV:  
Evan, Jeremy, Michael and I all have the first period of the day together. No one seems to be in the mood to talk about before school and why Connor left. I look around to see Michael and Jeremy playing Pac Man on a mini retro arcade game. Evan stumbles into the room and looking at his phone like an idiot.   
"You alright there Ev? You got that dorky smile on your face."  
Evan looks right at me and says,  
"Did you tell him?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
I call Jeremy and Michael over and Evan explains to all of us what he meant. He pulls out his phone and scrolls for a couple of seconds and shows his phone screen to us.  
C: Ev, I have a question...  
E: Ask away  
C: Ev, will you go out with me?  
"No way!!"  
"This can't be happening"  
I look over at Evan, he's beet red.  
"Go take him, tiger"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Evan's POV:  
I run out of the classroom and go find Connor. He and I spent the entire spring break together...how did I never notice this?  
*Flashback*  
Jared: "Connor truth or dare?"  
Connor: "Dare"  
Jared: "I dare you to ask out your crush when we get back to school"  
Connor: "DEAL"  
Jared: "Eager are we"  
Connor: "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. Of course, I want to ask him"  
Jared: "Wait a second it's him!?"  
Connor: "Yeah I'm gay"  
Jared: "Hey Evan, you might actually have a chance"  
Evan: "Shut Up Jared"  
Connor: "Wait, Ev your... gay"  
Evan: "Yeah..."  
Connor: "Oh..."  
*End Flashback*  
Oh my gosh...


	5. Chapter 4

Connors POV:  
He hasn't replied to my text. Oh no did I ruin our friendship? I thought he felt the same...god I'm such an idiot. I raise my hand and ask to use the bathroom. I need to go talk to him. I walk down the hallway towards Evan's classroom and see him in the hallway. He looks up from his phone and moves toward me.  
Evan's POV:  
Connor and I are face to face, I'm so nervous and I think Connor can tell. He grabs my hands and I begin to say something but I'm interrupted with his lips on mine. I sink into the kiss as I hear the flash of a camera going off. Connor deepens the kiss and pushes himself closer.   
"C-C-Connor not h-here".  
I call my Mom who is at work and tell her I'm leaving school early. She asks me if everything's okay...of course I can't tell her I'm leaving with a boy so I just tell her I have a stomach ache and am having Zoe give me a ride to her house. Mom doesn't think much of it and tells me that it's okay.   
"Let's go"  
"Are you sure?"  
I grab his thigh and I hear a tiny groan. We get into his car.  
"We have to stop somewhere first, okay?"  
"That's fine babe"  
Connor gets closer to my ear and says...  
"I can't believe I'm with a boy like you"   
After that Connor shuts his mouth and pulls away. We drive to some mall in the next town over.   
"Stay in the car"  
"No"  
"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you"  
We walk into Hot Topic and I see Connor eyeballing a t-shirt with pepe inside the pocket. He walks away and starts grabbing some shirts and thigh-high socks. Connor pays and I tell him to go wait for me that I was gonna pay for something. I go grab the shirt Connor was looking at a buy it for him. We get back into Connors car and head to his house.   
"So Ev, what did you get?"  
"You'll have to wait and see"  
"Fine"  
"Are we there yet?"  
"No. Why are you in such a hurry?"  
"C-C-Connor lets gooooo pleaseeee"  
"Whyyyyyyyyy?"  
"I-I want you i-inside m-me"  
"O-Oh"  
With that Connor speeds up his driving and we are there in a matter of time.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Connor's POV:  
I pull Evan out of the car and pick him up throwing him over my shoulder. I open the front door and carry him to my bedroom down the hall.   
"Connor put me down" "Fine"  
I place Evan into one of the folding chairs I have in my room. I walk away from him for a split second just to feel a pair of hands snake their way around my waist.  
“Where are you going?” Evan asks.  
I turn to him as he lets go, and I push him onto the bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:  
Evans’s POV:  
I hit the bed with a small thud, watching him move towards me. I lick my lips in anticipation as he crawls closer to me.  
“Are you sure about this?”  
I could barely even get my words out, I gave him a small whimper and he knew I was sure. Connor pulled my pants down with no effort needed as he looked up at me seductively and lowered his head towards my member. He licked a stripe from the base of the head and then took my whole dick into his mouth. I was moaning uncontrollably, only a few minutes of Connor bobbing his head on my cock and I began to drip pre-cum. Connor continued moving up and down on me until he felt me shudder from underneath him. Connor pulled away from my throbbing cock, giving me a smirk of confidence. I glanced down and noticed his bulge start to get bigger. He looked at me with pleading eyes.   
“Ev please, take them off...”  
I pull him closer to me and slowly unbuckle his belt, moving onto his jeans. I listen to him groan, his cock pushing farther forward. I pull them off, watching as his facial expression begins to change. He places his firm hands against my chest, sliding them down towards the hem of my shirt. He shuddered as cold hands made their way under his shirt. I know that Connor has had sex before and he knew what he was doing. I let myself be led through it.  
“Connor”   
The pale teen was giving his cock slow strokes and it was torturous.  
“Please”  
Connor pulled away. He grabbed my legs.   
“Lift your hips”   
Connor’s POV:  
Right now I can’t think of any poetic or sappy bullshit to describe Evan Hansen naked, all I could do was let out a deep,  
“Fuck”   
I moved between Evan’s thighs again. Evan’s face was scarlet and his lips were red from their kissing. Those eyes though. They were gazing up at me like I was the most important thing in the world.  
“So fucking cute”   
I moved to steal another kiss. Evan groaned at the feeling of my dick against his skin. I chuckled,  
“Who knew being horny made you grow a backbone.”


	8. Chapter 7

Evans POV:  
“Do you want to keep kissing or…” Connor asked me.  
My anxiety was returning full force.  
“I-I don’t kn-know I-”   
He turned his head to face me. God Connor looked hot with his hair up. I let Connor thread his hand with mine. He gulped and squirmed a bit.  
“I’m sorry,” I whispered.   
I was at a complete loss about what they were supposed to do. Connor seemed to be examining me. Checking every tic and twitch.  
“We don’t have to.”  
“No!” I yelled. This shocked both Connor and I. However I managed to quickly explain,  
“I really want to, I just. I’ve never done this before and I’m kind of scared that I’m going to screw this up andthenyou’llhateme-”  
Connor squeezed my hand. I took in a deep breath and relaxed.   
“I don’t want to mess up.”  
Connor chuckled,   
“You’re going to. Hell, I’m going to, but that’s okay. First times are always awkward. Not like our first date awkward, but awkward.”  
I giggled at that. I reached up and caressed Connor’s face.   
“I like being awkward with you.”   
I reached over and grabbed the lube.   
“So do I, or you, or… how does this work?”   
Connor took the bottle.  
“I’ll do it, this time. Next time I demand a show though.” He said.   
I sputtered out,   
“What do you mean a show?! ”  
Connor squirted some lube onto his fingers and warmed it up.  
“I mean, I want you to finger yourself for me.”  
I didn’t really reply, I mostly stammered out noises from the suggestion. I also guess I was too tense.   
“Evan?”  
“Yes?” I asked.  
“What’s your favorite color?” Connor asked me.   
I scrunch my nose.   
“You know that it’s blue so AH-”   
My body went rigid as one of Connor’s finger sank into me.  
“What the hell, Connor?!”  
Connor shrugged.   
“You were too anxious, thought I’d distract you.”  
He slowly pumped his finger in and out of me. Im sure Connor could hear the little gasps and shaky breaths I was letting out.  
“Spread your legs more.”  
He pushed one of my thighs back. I groaned but did as instructed. The finger inside me was moving and pressing around. A second joined the other and made me shudder.  
“Oh God.”  
“Have you done this before?” Connor asked, mostly to keep my mind preoccupied. I nodded.  
“Only a little bit,” I admitted, “I wanted to be ready for when we did this.”  
I noticed the light flush on Connor’s cheeks. My eyes drifted downward and saw how hard Connor was. Was that because of me? I began to feel a sense of pride, Connor found him attractive enough to get turned on. I wondered if he tried to bat away the image of his shy and sweet Evan fingering himself while thinking about them having sex. I noticed Connor as he scissored his fingers and watched how my back arched.  
“Tell me if I’m going too fast.”   
I shook my head,  
“No, you’re perfect.”  
Connor pushed in another finger. He moved all three, curling, pumping, and twisting them inside of me, his little tree.   
“God dammit, I really want to fuck you,” Connor thought aloud.   
“Do it,” I begged. I really wanted to know what it felt like to be screwed senseless.  
“Please fuck me.”  
“You can’t… it’s not fair if you’re cute and sexy,” Connor growled.  
He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the blanket. The teen tore open the condom wrapper and rolled the latex over his dick. He rubbed some lube on himself before tugging Evans hips, sliding the teen toward him.   
“Ready?”


	9. Chapter 8

Connors POV:  
“Please, please Connor,” Evan whimpered.  
I slowly pushed into the him and got my head inside. I cursed when Evan tightened.  
“You, you can’t tense up,”  
I reached down and gave Evan a few strokes. I started to feel the walls relax so I sank in a few more inches.  
“Hurts,” Evan whined. His eyes were shut tightly as his body was invaded.  
Connor stilled.  
“I know”  
It felt like pure agony but he waited for Evan to give him the okay to move.  
I saw those gorgeous eyes finally look at me. Evan gave me a little nod and I sunk in the rest of the way. Both of us sighed at the feeling.  
“Fuck Evan, so good,” I groaned.  
My hands dug into my tree’s hips. Evan was shaking, but his legs were wrapped tightly around my waist.  
“Move,” Evan urged, “please fucking move.”  
I didn’t need to be asked twice. I slowly bucked my hips. The sight of Evan under me, along with the little moans my tree was letting out, made my dick harden more. The urge to ravish the other boy was quelled though. I needed to be slow. I needed to be gentle. Evan wasn’t ready for that yet and I need to be patient. At least, that’s what I thought. Evan had other plans though.Evan gripped at the blanket.  
“Harder,” he ordered, “Fuck me harder.”  
He saw the shocked look I was giving him. Horny and frustrated, he growled.  
“Fuck me like you mean it. I don’t want to be able to walk, or talk, or even think. So put that dick to good use.”  
So Evan cursed and demanded things when he was horny. I filled that tidbit of information away before doing what his lover requested. I pushed the thighs farther apart before thrusting forward, driving harder and deeper into my lover.  
“Damn Evan, if I knew this was how I could get you to curse, I would have done it sooner.”  
I shifted his hips a bit. Evan moaned loudly at the feeling.  
“Ah! You’re hitting it, wait, you’re hitting it!” His back arched.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Evan grabbed my shoulders.  
One of his hands moved to grab at my hair. I hissed at the tugging on my hair and bucked my hips harder into the other.  
“God dammit, Evan!”  
Evan raked his nails across my back.  
“C-c-cmon.. c-c-cmon go go” He moaned.  
Evan’s POV:  
I love how messy and out of place Connor’s hair is, it frames his face and falls in such an erratic but beautiful way.  
“You’re so hot. God this feels so good!”Connor groaned in agreement.  
He pulled away and out of the other. I yelped in surprise as I was turned over onto my stomach.  
“Connor?” my question was cut short from Connor thrusting back into me.  
I moaned deeply at the feeling. The pace started up again and while I wanted to see Connor’s face, this new position felt amazing.  
“What happened to that dirty mouth, Hansen?” Connor teased.  
I wish my hair was longer so Connor could grab it. I reach up for his hair tugging for more of him. I watched Connor enter and leave. How Connor’s hair would bounce with each thrust.  
“So good,” he moaned.  
I fell to my elbows. I tried to move back with Connor’s brutal pace but I couldn’t keep up with the harsh rhythm.  
“Need,” I panted loud.  
“I need-” my words turned into sultry moans.

A hand pushed me down into the blanket. I whimpered and reached between my legs to grab my hard cock. My hands worked on the length. I think Connor could feel me tightening around his.   
“I’m gonna cum,” he groaned.  
“fuck I’m gonna cum.” I came.   
My hand coated in my own essence that dripped onto the blanket.Connor groaned. I must have gotten too tight. He growled, nails raking my unscarred skin. Connor led himself to an orgasm as well. We both basked in the afterglow as they came down from their highs.   
“I love you, Evan,” Connor whispered, planting kisses along the other boy’s spine.  
I was a bit too spaced out to articulate a reply. I simply hummed back.


End file.
